miramagiafandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Mushrooms
Magical mushrooms spawn all over your home village. You can gather them into a magic bag, the mushroom bag, and then use them to make potions, fertilizer, and dragon food. 'Gathering Mushrooms' You gather mushrooms by clicking on them. The mushroom will then give you a specific reward, it will start to dance, and it will fly up from its spot and neatly land in your mushroom bag. By default, you can gather up to 50 mushrooms per day. If you purchase the Yarn Of Miracles (listed below under Mushroom Gathering Tools) this maximum is boosted to 75. Once you have collected your daily maximum, you will see the alert shown here. While your daily collections can not exceed these maximums, your bag's capacity is unlimited. You only see your own mushrooms, so gather every one you see (up to your limit); they do not belong to anyone else even if they're growing in someone else's area of the village. 'Mushroom Colors' There are four colors of mushrooms. Each one gives you a different reward, as follows: Golden Mushrooms These give you gold when gathered. Their incidence is frequent. Blue Mushrooms These give you mana when gathered. Their incidence is frequent. Green Mushrooms These give you Optic Plant Mush seeds to plant in your field. Their incidence is rare. Orange Mushrooms These give you XP points when gathered. Their incidence is frequent. The amount of the reward given by mushrooms increases as your level increases. You need all four kinds to make different items. Tip --> ' Start off by making dragon food with your mushrooms. It takes very few mushrooms, and your dragon's level will give you benefits in the game. 'Mushroom Sizes Mushrooms have different sizes: small, medium, and big or large. The bigger the mushroom is, the bigger will be the reward. A small mushroom needs around 10-15 minutes to become big/large, so if you see a small mushroom wait for it to grow up and give you a bigger reward. Once the mushroom has grown to big/large, it will stay there for 3 hours. Note: The green mushrooms get "large". The others all get "big". Big mushrooms do not change to large. 'Mushroom Gathering Tools' With the new update (February 2013) there are some tools which improve mushroom gathering and make it better. They are 4 and all can be bought at Sorcerer's Corner Shop . They are: 'Other Ways to obtain mushrooms' Now with the new updates they were added 2 new ways to get mushrooms.They are : *As a daily reward at the login bonus (a random amount of 1 kind of mushrooms). *From the Voucher code the player can take 25 mushrooms from all kinds. Note: ' After the Hotfix of 6th February the player could use a voucher code ,provided by Miramagia, to take 25 mushrooms of all kinds. The voucher code was the word Miramagia and it could be used only once. 'Using Mushrooms You use mushrooms by opening your mushroom bag, selecting a type of item to make by clicking the recipe, and clicking "manufacture" to make the item. 'Mushroom Bag' You can click on your mushroom bag to open it. Inside, you can count your mushrooms.You can also make things with them. When you open the bag you see several panes. The left pane shows the amount and kinds of mushrooms you have, and how many mushrooms you have collected during the current day, out of your 50 mushroom daily limit. The middle panes show the types of items you can make. You can select an item to make, see its requirements, and then make it. The pane to the right shows the manufacturing process as you grind up your precious mushrooms and create magical items. Note : 'Magical Mushrooms do not turn into miragic when the player acts a Magical Transformation . 'Mushroom Products You can make five different types of items with your mushrooms: 'Change Log' *'21st March 2013 : '''Added to login bonus the chance to get some mushrooms as a daily reward. *'5th February 2013 : 'Added mushroom gathering tools, the 5th products category and the Voucher code. *'28th November 2012 : '''Added Magical Mushrooms and the 4 first product categories.